


【跨年炖肉】Cos——解药

by ELFFMT0306



Category: Lovesick the series (Thai drama), Lovesick the series (Thai drama) - RPS
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELFFMT0306/pseuds/ELFFMT0306





	【跨年炖肉】Cos——解药

“这个,给你｡”缓缓的递上手帕,august看着ngern说。

“恩,谢谢｡”ngern此刻觉得舌头紧张的都要打结了,“找我,找我有什么事么?”

“就是想跟你道谢｡”冷漠的脸上红晕一闪而过,august缓缓的说,低头摆弄着衣角｡

第一次看到august可爱模样的ngern手都不知道往哪里放,连忙摆手道:“不用谢,不用谢,应该的｡嘿嘿嘿｡”

“但是你中药了｡”

“没事~真不用谢｡｡｡｡你说什么??中药???”头脑越来越迷糊的ngern觉得自己的欲望已经撑起了小帐篷,不想让august看到自己丢脸的样子,假装漫不经心的用双手捂住｡

“那两个人本来就是冲着我来的,肯定有备而来,酒里的东西肯定也是冲着我来的｡在酒吧混这么久总归知道些,只是被你一下子拦下了｡”august冷静的解释道｡

听到自己体内的欲火本来是要出现在august身上的,ngern却松了一口气,幸好,幸好是自己,不然august岂不是要被｡｡｡｡｡｡

 

“你｡你没事就好了｡｡｡｡｡我没事的｡”这么说着,喘息神却是越来越急促｡

看着眼前已经这样却仍为自己着想的人,august伸出柔软的手按上ngern隆起的下体,“让我帮你吧｡”

ngern倒吸一口冷气:“你｡｡｡｡你｡｡｡你你｡”

上上下下缓缓摩擦着ngern的欲望,“我怎么了?”

“我｡｡｡我｡｡我不会｡｡｡我怕弄伤你了｡｡｡恩｡｡｡｡｡”已经被情欲所控制的ngern根本不知道自己在说什么,只是单纯的不想让august感觉自己是个用下半身思考的动物,一不小心没忍住呻吟,ngern赶紧捂住自己的嘴｡

眼前这个皮肤黝黑的男人竟然如此耿直,august没由来的一阵心动｡

张嘴咬上了男人的耳朵,“我也不会｡｡｡｡但是我相信你不会弄伤我｡｡｡｡｡你盯着我盯了一个多月｡｡｡｡你舍不得｡｡｡｡｡”

“你怎么知道｡｡｡｡｡｡”下身被按摩舒服的ngern赶紧努力控制住自己大脑的运转,此刻的心情就像是最私密的秘密被最不应该知道的人知道了一样｡

“我就是知道~”手按在火热上重重一压,angust露出了调皮的微笑｡

第一次看见眼前人小恶魔一样的另一面的ngern不由得伸手搂住这人的腰,脑中的弦一根根断开,ngern再也无法顾及其他猛地吻住那两片可口的唇瓣,august顺势抬起胳膊圈在ngern颈间｡

一把抱august的身体,ngern保持着接吻的姿势,走到最后一个厕所隔间｡august心想好在这里的厕所很干净,不然处女座的自己可真受不了,用脚踹上了门,锁随即落下｡

ngern把身下的人怜惜得按在门板上小心翼翼的吻着,真实的味道比自己幻想的要甜美几千万倍,让他深陷其中,无法自拔｡本就胀痛的欲望更是变本加厉,不知如何缓解,只能抬高august的下巴,吻得更深｡舌尖无师自通的在湿润的空间里,寻找着自己的另一半,旋转著,吸吮著,勾引著它来与自己缠绵,由深至浅｡

“嗯唔。。。。。。。.”身体与硬板接触的地方有些疼,august蹩着眉头轻呼｡他只有脚尖着地,全身的重量都由勒在两侧腰际的手臂承担｡随著越来越重的鼻息声,狭小空间的空气,也随著两人的体温,逐渐升高……… 对于ngern的所求august没有过多的反抗,他顺从的张开嘴允许那灵活的舌粗鲁的闯进来,席卷着他的舌不停的纠缠｡男人独特的味道扩散到口鼻中,迷乱了他的神智,唇上肆意的侵略却让人安心｡

直到两人开始感觉到晕眩,ngern才恋恋不舍的,离开那张被吻得略显红肿的双唇｡看著胸前正大口呼吸新鲜空气的august,ngern调整著自己凌乱的呼吸,身体的渴望呼之欲出｡

“不｡｡｡｡｡你｡｡｡呼｡｡｡｡会后悔的｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡”ngern拿自己的头抵着august的额,看着已经染上了些许情欲的双眼,轻声问道｡

august没有回答,直接分开的双腿缠上眼前男人结实的腰｡

ngern的脑袋还处於缺氧状态,感受到august的主动献身,手已经跟随身体的意识,探入宽大T恤中,顺著august光滑的背部,游落到腰际,在曲线的凹凸处,指尖轻轻地勾勒著,指腹不断的摩擦｡

“啊｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡”august的唇边,逸出一声呻吟,原本圈在ngern颈间手,也情不自禁地抓得更紧｡

“你喜欢这样麼｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡”像是发现新大陆,ngern的双手,变本加厉地挑逗着august的敏感地带,在腰际,到肚脐之间的或轻或重地跳跃著｡ 

抬高这人的小蛮腰,ngern顺势将自己凸起的下体挤入他的私处,随着本能一上一下摆动起腰慢慢撞击他脆弱的地方｡

“唔｡｡｡｡｡｡｡嗯｡｡｡｡｡唔啊｡｡｡｡｡”虽然是隔着裤子,但男人滚烫的硕大顶得august不知所措,只能仰起头喘息连连｡

“啊啊｡｡｡｡｡｡｡啊｡｡｡｡｡｡｡”

august脸上泛起晚霞般的红晕,他心跳如敲鼓,咚咚的响声震得耳朵有些疼｡

“喜欢你｡｡｡｡｡好喜欢｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡”ngern把头埋在august脖间,啄吻着,嘴里说着早就想一吐为快的告白,手上也不闲着,剥掉了自己身上的外套,让自己的身体最大程度的感受眼前人的体温｡随后重新含住august唇亲吻起来,双手像摸不够一样流连着august在肌肤上,口中的津液不停的交换,一条银丝顺着august的嘴角流下｡

男人宽大的手掌带给august烧灼般的热度,烫得他冒出细细的汗珠｡

不够｡｡｡｡｡｡想要更多｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡

躲开ngern唇舌的追赶,低头咬着ngern的喉结,诉说着渴望｡  
“我才想起来我不知道你的名字,我想叫你的名字｡”一下想起来的august推开ngern,双手抵在胸前扭了扭身体,折磨着ngern的火热问道｡

“ngern｡｡｡｡｡｡｡august,叫我ngern｡”

august撒娇似得咬了ngern一口,把这个名字记在了心里｡

觉得自己无法再忍的ngern扯下自己和august的T恤,放下马桶的盖子抱着august坐在上面｡

狭窄的空间里没有因为挤进两个大男人而显得拥挤,反倒弥散出浓郁的迷乱,一层层逐渐增厚,眩晕的感觉油然而生,火热的肌肤相触,让两人本就抑制不住的激情更加冲动起来｡

ngern袭上august胸前的一点樱红,牙齿轻咬着｡

“嗯啊｡｡｡｡啊｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡”抱着ngern的头,august挺直腰把自己完全送进男人怀中,“啊啊｡｡｡｡｡｡啊~~~~~”

“喜欢吗?”舌戳了戳立起的乳尖,ngern换到另一边,“喜不喜欢?”

“嗯嗯｡｡｡｡｡嗯｡｡｡｡｡”august蠕动着身体点着头｡

在august胸前印上几个红印,ngern一边拨弄着那变成深红的乳尖,唇则一路向下吸吮着怀中人的胸,小腹。

“嗯哼｡｡｡｡嗯啊｡｡｡啊｡｡｡｡｡｡”轻摆着身体,august从两人下体紧贴在一起的地方获得更多的快感｡august感觉这个男人的手让他有触电的感觉,他的唇搔痒着他的心,他的舌扰乱了他的思绪,他让他的心飞快的跳着｡

而ngern此刻却努力控制着自己的思考,不想毛手毛脚的伤了august,尽管他的身体饱受着药物的煎熬,肿痛的分身早就想冲进这人的身体里寻求舒服｡

ngern的一切反应却被august看在眼里,看着他痛苦却隐忍,难受却疼惜,沙哑的声音满是欲望,忽然有点心疼眼前这个傻瓜｡

august亲了亲ngern的唇,拉开ngern的手滑下那具因春药而发烫的身体｡跪在地上,抬眼ngern对视了一下,鼓起勇气,双手落在ngern的两腿之间,手指解开他的裤带,拨掉裤扣,拉下拉链,缓缓的伸进内裤中握住了他的分身｡

“你不用｡｡｡｡｡”没说完的话被ngern咽下,手掌的包裹实在让他兴奋不已｡被那双抚弄吉他的手紧紧地握住,不停地套弄著｡ngern只感觉到,自己的分身,正在august的手中,越发地胀大,火热,坚挺｡

august看着男人舒适的脸,努力想着自己平时的动作揉搓着掌中的男性象征,指尖拨弄着手中的火热,,刺激着顶端的小孔｡他感到那硕大的分身如铁棒一样又硬又大｡就连上面的波动都清晰的传入他的手心,令他颤抖｡加快了手里的动作,august卖力的挑逗男人的欲望｡

“呼｡｡｡｡恩｡｡｡｡”一边克制自己呻吟的ngern在august光滑的背上留下一个个疼惜的吻｡感受到ngern的呼吸不稳,受到鼓励的august舔舔嘴角,在ngern的目光下张口含住了那肿大的分身｡

“啊......”万万没想到august会这样,ngern差点没忍住泄了出来｡与之前绝不一样的感受,包住分身的口腔比手掌还要让他舒服,暖暖的热度带着湿润裹着他｡

先是含住前端,august闭着眼睛吮着,害羞的不敢睁眼看ngern的反应｡只能凭着本能,他一手握着挺立的分身,舌拨着前端,轻微的动作让男人抖了一下｡一点点全部吞入口中,ngern的尺寸的确不小,august心中暗暗叫苦,前方卡在喉间让他想咳嗽,忍住这种不适,august收起牙齿用嘴取悦着被药物折磨的男人｡

唾液搅动的声音放荡不堪,淫乱得使人脸红心跳｡ngern觉得这甜蜜的痛苦让自己的欲望只增不减,恰到好处的吸吮更是撩人心弦,他有好几次都差点把持不住射了出来｡但是看到august紧闭的双眼和涨红的小脸,ngern赶忙抽出了自己的性器,摸上对方失神的脸｡

“对不起｡｡｡｡｡但是｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡”说完吻上august微张的唇｡双手顺着august的身体曲线一路向下,解开裤带裤子直接从双腿滑下｡一手顺势滑落到双臀之间的洞口,在柔软的皱褶上轻轻地打圈,或轻或重地试探著直到抚上那紧闭的菊穴,然后试探性得埋入一个指节｡另一手不忘抚上august有点抬头的欲望,缓解着后方的不适｡

“嗯啊｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡”突如其来的侵入让august惊呼一声, 口中和后方都被男人占有着,august的大脑开始混沌不清｡ 

“august｡｡｡｡｡｡｡没有润滑怎么办｡｡｡｡｡｡”干涩的通道时刻提醒着ngern,august可能会受伤的事实｡

august的脸却忽然红的好像要滴出血,支支吾吾道:“来之前｡｡｡｡从captain那里拿了｡｡｡｡｡｡｡在裤子口袋里｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡”他不想让ngern觉得自己天生淫荡｡

很快ngern手中多了一支像牙膏一样的东西,体贴的让august跪在铺上了外套的马桶盖上,从后方贴近august｡

随著ngern指尖的动作,冰冷的软膏随之进入到august体内,穿过略微软化的穴口,手指细心的转圈,将软膏平均地涂抹在肠壁上,骨感的手指被紧实的肉壁包住,ngern耐心的慢慢抽动,全数送进甬道中｡因为上了过多软膏的关系,所以august并不觉得痛,反倒因为ngern这样的动作,体内慢慢有了一种奇异的感觉｡

“放松点｡”ngern区起手指,刮过嫩嫩的细肉｡长指在紧紧的下体里不停的翻搅,圆圆的指甲轻划,带来麻麻酥酥的感觉,august感到自己似乎触了电,前面没人照顾的欲望变得坚硬｡august像离水的鱼儿般,拼命地大口喘息,不知该如何抵抗这异样的刺激,索性放手让ngern为所欲为｡ 

盯着august脸的ngern发现他没有露出不适得表情,又加入一根手指｡两根手指一进一出滋润着甬道,让它变得松软起来,欲求不满的咬着手指｡逐渐增加着手指的数量,到三根手指一起进出时,august那里已没了阻碍,主动收缩着仿佛等着男人更加凶猛的对待｡

“可以了么?”还是习惯性询问august的意见的ngern没有得到答案,被august反手搂住脖子,直接一个深吻堵上了对方的嘴｡

ngern在深吻中揽过细腰,分开august的臀瓣露出泛着诱人红色的菊穴,扶着分身抵上,一鼓作气冲了进去｡

“啊啊——”巨大的凶器撑开身体的痛楚宛如撕裂一般,即使经过前戏的充分扩张但是第一次的august还是有些承受不住｡august向前挪了挪,想减轻一些痛苦｡

ngern不敢轻举妄动,握住august的前端,开始撸动,感觉手中的物体滚烫变硬,小穴也无意识的收缩时,才缓缓动起了腰｡那紧致的甬道紧包着他的分身,让他有种说不出来的满足感｡

这个人｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡居然成为了自己的｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡

鲜红的嫩肉被ngern拉出一些,随着下一波的进攻又被推进,反复如此｡

“啊｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡啊啊!!”不停抽插的分身掠过体内某一个点,august的身体莫名的一颤,腰不自觉地抬起,跪立的的两腿差点跌倒,软滑的穴口已无力抵抗ngern的攻势｡ 

“啊｡｡｡｡｡天啊｡｡｡｡｡｡嗯｡｡｡我｡｡｡｡｡｡我怎么了｡｡｡啊｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡”

“august,是这里么｡”看著身下逐渐范红的身体,ngern加快速度更加用力地抽插起来｡

“啊啊｡｡｡｡｡｡｡”抓着桶盖,august被撞得上气不接下气,欲火让他情不自禁的流下眼泪｡

白皙的身体被男人掌控着,粗大的分身翻搅着他的私处,摧毁一般折磨着他｡可他感不到痛苦,反倒是越积越多的快感从交合的地方源源不断的产生,代替其他的感官,只留下被侵犯的真实充盈｡

“啊哈｡｡｡｡｡啊啊｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡”

无力地呻吟,无法控制地将腰迎向ngern抽动的身体｡抬高的臀部不知不觉地迎向移动的方向摆动,想攫取更多的快感｡

“啊｡｡｡｡｡｡｡你,你｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡嗯啊啊——”

“好棒｡｡｡｡august｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡你好美｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡”手掌抚摸着august的背,ngern着迷的说,身下更是用力｡

随著欲望的攀升,august开始气喘吁吁,全身疲软,逐渐失焦的眼神,头脑浑沌昏沉,几乎忘了自己身处何处｡如果不是被ngern紧紧扶着腰,都没法维持现在的姿势｡

“喜不喜欢?august,这样喜不喜欢?”一边扯着august胸前的朱红,ngern一边啃咬眼前圆滑的肩头问｡

“啊｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡喜欢,喜欢｡｡｡｡｡｡｡嗯｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡”肿胀的分身飞快的闯进,退出,一系列的动作没有丝毫停顿,顶得august头皮发麻,下身的欲望就要控制不住｡不由得双手紧紧握住男人放在腰间的手,august贴上ngern的胸前张大着双腿,“ngern｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡ngern｡｡｡｡｡｡前面｡｡｡｡｡前面也要｡｡｡｡”

“你要的,我都给｡｡｡｡｡｡”ngern握住august滚烫的分身,随着抽插的律动抚摸着｡

“嗯哈｡｡｡｡哈｡｡｡｡｡｡唔嗯｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡”

耳边august止不住的呻吟除了不断刺激着ngern的欲望的同时,也刺激着他的膨胀的内心,这么耀眼,这么可爱,这么好看的人现在是他的｡想到这,ngern抿起嘴更加猛烈的推进｡

“啊~~~~啊~~~~~ngern｡｡｡不,不｡不行｡｡｡｡｡｡”  
“你别｡｡｡｡｡.啊啊啊~~~~~”

ngern点了点august滴出体液的分身,“很舒服吧｡｡｡｡｡。。。”

“坏蛋,啊｡｡｡｡｡｡你这个｡｡｡｡｡｡”拍了一下缠在腰间的手臂,august下意识的收缩了下私处｡ 

“唔｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡我看你才是小坏蛋吧｡｡｡｡｡｡”

高潮将至,两人越发疯狂,ngern不由分说的吻上august,舌马上纠结在一起｡

ngern自喉咙间发出一声低吼,就在即将爆发的那一刻,他迅速抽出自己的分身,将大量的浊热全数喷洒在august细致的裸背之上｡august一个激灵,被ngern握紧的分身也泄了出来。  
只能不停地喘着气,歪倒在男人身上平静着激情｡

“抱歉,把你弄脏了｡”ngern道歉的对august说｡但是august知道只发泄了一次并不能得到解放,药劲儿依然掌控着ngern的身体,贴在自己臀部发泄完却丝毫没有软下去的痕迹的某物就是证明｡但是很明显ngern不想再继续下去,他太在意自己的感受了｡

august深吸一口气,从桶盖上下来揉着自己麻木的腿｡在ngern惊讶的表情中,把男人推倒成坐下的姿势,自己直接跨坐在对方腿上,就着姿势把火热的硬块送入体内｡

“啊~~~~唔唔｡｡｡｡｡｡”硕大的分身划过肠壁,比刚才更加的深入让august张大双眼,忍住才没有呼痛｡

看着这样的august,ngern大手抓着眼前人软绵绵的分身搓揉着,试着再次挑起他的性欲｡

“嗯嗯｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡唔,唔嗯｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡”经不起半点戏弄,刚刚发泄过的欲望又硬了起来,双手撑着ngern的肩拉开两人的距离,august大口大口的呼吸｡

“august｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡难受么???”按了按撑大的菊穴,ngern动了两下｡

“不｡｡｡｡｡｡哈啊｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡” 刚发泄完的身体敏感的无法承受,立刻浪叫出来,august不自觉的红脸,理智却都融化在灭顶的欲火里｡

ngern看着怀里的august,膜拜似得吻上他的眼睛,在舞台上的时候里面仿佛藏着星星,然后是高挺的鼻子,脸颊｡顺着脖子亲着肩窝,锁骨,不发达却很结实的胸膛｡加速的心跳告诉他此刻august和他一样紧张与渴望,而自己已经亲自为他标上了“ngern”的标签｡

男人的分身在自己体内又胀大几分,情欲越来越旺,august觉得骨头里有蚂蚁在爬,啃咬着他的全身｡屈腿在地上找到可以支撑的地方,august提高身体主动的前后摆着身体,巨大的男性象征在甬道里扫过,蹭着四周的内壁,填得他满满的｡

“啊嗯｡｡｡｡｡｡｡嗯嗯｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡”

august的举动让ngern有些惊吓,但是更多的是满足感,双手将august牢牢固定在自己怀里,开始配合着august的摆动自下而上的顶弄,出出进进的抽送最大限度的满足着彼此｡

“啊~~~~啊~~~~~啊哈｡｡｡｡｡｡｡”发酸的腰有些受不了突如其来的撞击,可快感翻山蹈海的袭来,直捣大脑掌管兴奋的那一点｡得到有力的拥抱,august更加用力的取悦着男人,想让他早点摆脱药物的痛苦｡臀部撞着男人的大腿,发出羞人的声音｡

“嗯啊｡｡｡｡｡｡｡ngern｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡啊｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡”他一遍遍叫着ngern的名字,每叫一次心跳就加速一次,无关做爱的失控,光是叫男人的名字他都会心跳加速｡向后微倒身体,august调整着角度让男人更顺畅的进出,近乎完全抽出,又狠狠的全部进入｡

“嗯｡｡｡｡｡august,这样真好｡”ngern痛快的抽送,粗硬的坚挺一次一次进到更深的地方,碰触着他从未达到的深处,,彻彻底底的挺入,变快的抽插装出爱欲的火花,烧得两个人理智丧失｡

四目相对,他们在彼此眼中看到自己的倒影,以及无与伦比的满足和泛着情欲的面容｡

“啊啊~~~啊｡｡｡｡｡｡ngern,我.....啊~~~我｡｡｡｡｡”迎合着男人的占有,august脸蛋通红,颤抖的欲望滴着白液,他又要高潮了。

“别急,一会儿我们一起｡”指甲刮着挺立的前端,ngern用拇指堵上那想要发泄的小口｡“啊~~~别｡｡｡｡｡你｡｡｡｡啊啊｡｡｡”

“等我一起｡”拖稳这具身躯,ngern愈发使着力｡

几个猛击,ngern的气息开始变的紊乱,他知道自己已快到达极限｡

一股热流顿时冲入体内,august胀痛的分身也颤抖的释放在了ngern手中｡

抿着嘴撸起august额前被汗水浸湿的碎发,深深地吻上眼前的唇,一起体会着高潮的余温｡窄小的空间里满是情欲的味道,似乎还掺杂了一丝丝细微的,仿佛是爱情的甜蜜。。。。。。


End file.
